Watching the Scissoring
by superstar1030
Summary: "Why do you love the scissoring so much" "as a kid whenever i felt scared or sad i would watch it but i dont do that any more i have something else that makes me feel better when i'm sad". "what" Beck asked. "you" Written for the World wide day of bade adopt a prompt.


**Have you heard about Victorious ending! But let's let go of that for a while I mean we still have 15 more episodes and Nickelodeon is letting them film 1 last episode! So anyways this was written for the world wide day of bade! Adopt a prompt on tumblr so please enjoy! The prompt was Watching the Scissoring **

**I do not own victorious **

Jade's Pov

I was in Beck RV. It was a Saturday night and I was bored. "So babe what do you want to do" Beck asked. I thought for a moment. "I want to watch the scissoring" I said. "No! We always watch that" he complained. I raised an eye brow. " . " I snapped. "But we watch that every week" he said. "You said you liked it top…unless you lied to me" I said innocently. "I wasn't lying I like it but I'm getting sick of it. Why do you like the scissoring so much anyways" he asked. I shrugged not wanting to tell him the truth ". Why do you like the scissoring so much anyways" he asked. I shrugged not wanting to tell him the truth "why do you like it" I asked. "Because you do" he said. I rolled my eyes "sap" I told him. "Please tell me" he said in his baby voice. "Ugh fine! When I was a little girl"

Flash back

6 year old Jade came home from school. She did her homework and then waited for her mom to get home. "Honey I'm back!" her mother said. Jade ran to hug her. "Jade look what I bought you" her mom said holding out a microphone. Her eyes widened. "I love it thank you" she said. "go play with it while I start dinner" her mom said. Jade nodded and ran the living room to start. She loved singing and was super excited. She started singing with her amazing voice.

Then her dad stormed in. "Jadelyn! What are you doing" he snapped. "Singing" she said scared. "You know you'll never make it as a performer! Your need to pick a REAL job" he yelled. Tears in her eyes she nodded and ran to her room.

She hugged her raggedy ann with the fangs tight. She loved vampires her dad and all the kids at school thought she was strange and didn't like her. "YOU CANT TALK TO A 6 YEAR OLD LIKE THAT!" she heard her mother yell. "WHY! SHE IS A FREAK AND SHE HAS STUPID DREAMS THAT WONT COME TRUE!" mommy and daddy were fighting again. She hated it.

She looked around her room for something to block out the sounds. She spotted a movie called the Scissoring not caring about what it was about she popped it in her TV and turned up the volume. Jade was fascinated with the movie. Blood, scissors, black,. Instead of the screams of her parents she could only hear the screams of the girls in the movie. Unlike most girls her age Jade wasn't scared. To her nothing was scarier than her parents fighting. Every time her parents fought or she felt alone, or sad she would watch the scissoring

End of flash back

"It would make me feel better" I finished. "Wow Jade I never knew that" Beck said. "Well I don't watch it for that anymore" I said. "Why" Beck asked. "I have another thing that makes me feel better" I said. "What". "You" we kissed. "And you call me a sap" Beck said.

10 months later

6 months ago today Beck and I broke up. This has been our longest break up ever. It actually feels likes it's over. I walked to the park. Everything reminded me of Beck. I was really depressed, but I didn't let it show. I mean I'm Jade West for crying out loud!

"Excuse me miss" a girl said. She was about 14 or 15 she was holding hands with some guy. I glared at them. "Um my boyfriend and i are wondering if you could point us to the rock". The rock. The kissing rock. The rock Beck and I had our first kiss. "No" I said. "Oh are you sure" the guy asked. "GET OUT OF MY FACE!" I screamed and they ran away.

I sighed. I sat down in front of a tree and pulled out my phone and started watching the scissoring to make me feel better. I looked at the corner of my phone. 3% left. Great. I watched for a few more minutes but then my phone shut down. Now I have lost the 2 things that have made me feel better. I sat there and just let the tears fall hoping no one saw me. I sat there for what felt like hours when someone sat next to me.

I looked over it was Beck. "What do you want" I snapped. "To make you feel better" he said. 'and what makes you think you can do that" I snapped. "Well like you said the only things that make feel better are the Scissoring and me" he said and pulled me into a hug. "You're not my boyfriend" I said. "I know but I still love you" he said. What? Beck still loves me? I heard a crack of thunder. "But you broke up with me". "I know and I regret it".

He leaned in to kiss me. I should have stopped him but I wasn't thinking. I felt a drop of rain. "Want to get out of here" he asked. Yes "no". "Why" he asked. "You hurt me" I said. "I know I realize you don't want to be with me but I don't want you to catch a cold in this weather" he said. I sighed.

"Fine". The car ride back was silent. We ended up at his RV. "I thought you were going to take me home" I said. "Nope!" he said. We got out of the car and enter the rv.

I sat on his bed arms crossed. "Are you gonna sit there doing nothing all night" he asked. "That's the plan" I said. "Ok" he said. He pulled out a Dvd and put it in the tv. The Scissoring. I got up and sat next to him. He looked at me and smiled I smiled back. Man it's been a long day and I was tired I rest my head on his shoulder. "I missed this" Beck said. I turned to him and said "me too".

**I hope you enjoyed it! Happy World Wide day of bade!**

**-Lucy**


End file.
